ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tragould
Hey, welcome to Ben 10: Fan Fiction Wiki, sorry your trapped block, but i just might hope you can help out the season 2 rumors of Ultimate Alien Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 11:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OK I can help all you just got to do is ask! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 14:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Will you, Travis Gould, help me on the Rumors for the season 2 20 episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, please? P.S.: I have a talk page Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, you're unblocked now, since you are, will you help on the Rumors for Ultimate Alien Season 2 20 Episodes page, with Gwen being trapped with Old George while the robot Gwens take over her place, please? P.S.: I have a talk page Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 17:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Any titles and info on episodes 47-52? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You sure Gwen's dad is the real Main Villain of season 2? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Larry my friend I have come to know and got suspicious of Frank during the time, and I believe well all father's real disires were to gain a son! as since Charmcaster as the Real Gwen, I would say since she said that her father was killed by Adwaita, it could be the man he was that died, the idea came from Scar (Lion King), and Nizam (Prince of Persia) because they could sometimes get jealous of their brothers! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 19:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Who do you think will be Ben's true love? Kai, Elena or Julie? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I think Julie because Ben got to know her more than the others, lets keep our finger crossed OK! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 19:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould But Ben dosen't exactly know who Julie is anymore, he's kinda depressed over Elena Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What does Inorcat and Julie's more japanese style look like? BTW, can you fill in more info in the season finale, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) well my friend, Julie's Japanese style is well like she has the similar oriental hair style, and Inorcat well his human form was once Japanese until he became dark matter and fused himself with dead organisms, for the finale I think the Robot Gwen is behind it just to poison Ben's mind and to keep Julie and him apart, and the Season Finale Ben would stop his depression and realize the real love that's right infront of him the whole time Julie! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 21:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Well, since you said that now, do you think Kai will be with Alan Albright? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What was the lying future Paradox said to Ben, and are Gwen and Kevin torn apart now? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) he lied about his future self being his true future self, because we know Ben doesn't absorb the aliens in his body or grow like Humungasaur, only Kevin can absorb and I'm thinking that Gwen and Kevin will tore apart because the Robot replace Gwen before Alien Force began. Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 21:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Who do you think is the new voice of Gwen and Kevin?, do you think Kim Mai Guest will play Julie's new voice actress? Scott Weinger as Kevin, Rene O'Connor as Gwen, Cam Clarke as Ben, yes Kim Mai Guest as Julie, Mark Hamill as Forever Knight Sir Fathnir, and Clancy Brown as Forever Knight Sir Lance! Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What will Julie's new clothes look like? Julies new Cloth's would be like Yumi's first Season from Code Lyoko, mixed with Iris's design from Pokemon: Black and white. Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Enough Okay, you guys are really pissing me off. No offense but it's like you 2 are... ummm... how can I say the word? Well anyway, this isn't a place just to write messages and wait for the other to reply, that's what is for. As for your comment on saying that You have a talk page while Trag (which rymes with a curse where I can't get used to) doesn't, that is because you're already on the page. When you put a link on the page that you're putting the link on, it'll just show bold. Okay? --FCAT=Fire Crisis at Thinking 22:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Jacob Tennyson NedTennyson AnnTennyson Dan Tennyson Autobot Jonathan Tennyson Josh Mccoy Tennyson HelixParticubeTennysonX Tennyson10.0 and more... FCAT=Fire Crisis at Thinking 22:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you write the season 2 finale title and info, please? ofcourse I can Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 14:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Julie will have long oriental hair? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) well it depends if she doesn't want Ben to have a beard in the future! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 14:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey, remember Inorcat and Ricorinous?, can you put them as the main antagonists of season 3, and can you make a season 3, and Alan Albright and Kai Green becoming a couple, please? Season 3, I think you make a brilliant Idea, I should a met you some time ago, I think Innorcat should be the Main antagonist,for the couple you picked I thought up through out the first part, but then the second part they become a couple! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you create a Ben 10: Ultimate Alien video game called Vilgax Returns with a borrowing of a contributer from Wikipedia, with the bosses, Vilgax, Psyphon (in India), Enoch (in Las Vegas), Clancy, Zs'Skayr (in Anur Phaetos), Dr. Animo, Gorvan, Darkstar (n Chicago), Charmcaster, Albedo (in Brazil), Vreedle Brothers (in Pyros), Sunder, Kraab, Sixsix (in Cape Carnival), Sevenseven (in Dublin), Terracotta General, Terracotta Dragon, Zombozo, Overlord, Adwaita, Aggregor (in Bellwood), Techadon, Sunny and Antonio, Dr. Viktor (in Transylvania), D'Void (in the Null Void), the Lucubra, Rojo, Vulkanus (in Beijing), Kevin in his Ultimate form, Eon and Serpent? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure I have the money, nore the equipment maybe we should vote and give the company that creates the show the idea, only make the Robot Gwen the final boss after Vilgax, also I think you should make it similar to Spyro your friend Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Made the season 3 episode guide, will fill the aliens, plots and titles, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Where is it? just to know it's not lost! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i created a Season 2 Final Episode Guide, with the episodes from the Rumors, can you add the aliens and plots, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 new season Maybe not. IDK PS: When you are leaving a message put four tidles (~) after the text. Welcome to the dark side. What? Surprised? We lied about the cookies. 09:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, sorry i didn't get your message about the Good and Bad team thing, but i have 2 questions to ask: 1, do you know a voice actress for Kai?, 2, what are the members of good and bad? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) For Kai it would be Andrea Baker famous for voice of Clover on Totally Spies! and for the Good and Bad Team, well you can pick nine of your favorite good guy actors and bad guy actors for Pokesqaud Blue and I'll see which character that I created matched, do you get the message let me know if it's confusing or not! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 15:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Okay, my good guy actors are Yuri Lowenthal, cause he played Ben, Maggie Blue O'Hara, cause she played Shadowcat in X-Men Evolution, make their characters (not Ben and Shadowcat, but different main characters) be a couple, Khary Payton, cause he played Aqualad in Young Justice, Will Friedle, cause he played Blue Beetle in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Cree Summer, cause she played Vixen in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Stephanie Leimlin, cause she played Artemis in Young Justice, Grey DeLisle, cause she played Daphne in Scooby-Doo, Nolan North, cause he played Superboy in Young Justice and Megan Fahlenbock, cause she played Gwen in Total Drama Island, and my bad guy actors are Tom Felton, cause he played Draco in Harry Potter, Kelly Hu, cause she played Cheshire in Young Justice, Christopher Gray, cause he played Avalanche in X-Men Evolution, Bumper Robinson, cause he played Boliver Trask in X-Men Origins: Wolverine the Video Game, James Arnold Taylor, cause he played Wotan in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Greg Cipes, cause he played Adonis in Teen Titans, Tara Strong, cause she played Esper Lass in Legion of Super-Heroes, Phil LaMar, cause he played Wonder Man in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Mark Hamill for the main villain Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I already did a Red Team, this time i'll do 9 bad guy actors and you do the good guy actors ok? Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey can you edit things on Alien Movie? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) No i mean some parody spoofs replacing the action ones with the funny versions of them with people getting hit by things and telling jokes and boys screaming like girls and Big Time Rush dancing the dance of the spoof of Twilight, which is just like Date Movie, Epic Movie, Meet the Spartans, Superhero Movie and the Twilight Spoof Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) oh I see what you mean! now about the 9 good guy actors?, I got Robin Atkin Downes who played Baron Zemo on Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes as one of the 9 bad guy voices, Vanessa Marshall who played Black Widow from Avengers, Khary Payton who played Deuce on Loonatics Unleashed, Cam Clarke who played Rocksteady in TMNT (80's), Keone Young who played Silver Samurai on Wolverine and the X-Men, Jeff Bennett who played Huntsman on American Dragon: Jake Long, Quinton Flynn who played Meleketh on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Mona Marshall who voiced the Female sorcerors on Jackie Chan Adventures, and Miguel Ferrer who played Shan-Yu on Mulan! Yes, just let me do one thing on Fan Fiction Wiki then i'll come back Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey which wikia is Pokesquad XD at? P.S.: Since Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 is still up, remember Lt. Steel in Framed? He can go with a vendetta against Kevin Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) it's on Pokemon, Ben 10, Heroes Unite! it's still in developement but you can right idea's if you like! Lt. Steel actually was killed by a Forver Knight years ago but his son actually helped Ben realize the truth! it's on Pokemon, Ben 10, Heroes Unite! it's still in developement but you can right idea's if you like! Lt. Steel actually was killed by a Forver Knight years ago but his son actually helped Ben realize the truth! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 20:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Tragould (Talk) 15:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, those Professor Paradox scenes you put in Alien Movie, uh, what scenes where they from, can you make a live-action movie starring Ryan Kelley as Ben, an red haired actress as Gwen, Nathan Keyes as Kevin, Ioan Grufford as Paradox, and an unknown time master as a main antagonist, which was created before Alien Movie? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) let me think about it and maybe I'll come up with something! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 20:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey, can you make episode 12 starring Ben as a girl in this episode while getting a sting shot by Sevenseven, who was sent by Sir Lance to do so, while his family was getting ready for a family event? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, can you make a photo gallery of BEN 10: CALL OF THE WILD, which also features Gwen and Julie's new design as mermaids, and Ben and Kevin in their feminine forms? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk about ages and timelines What years do you think happened and how old are other chracters: 1st century: * a time when the stories of the Bible was told, and when Man spread across the land. The Aliens that first crashed landed and were to be believed to be gods or demons! 2nd century: * a tme when heroes like Beowulf, Hercules, Thor, and even King Arthur fought Dragons (Kevin Levin's true kind and origin)! 3rd century: * 300: The Lucubra is created * The Time when the Forever Knights tried to control the world but was stopped by the Dragon Lords (which Kevin was a Black Dragon Lord with his brother) had stopped the Forver Knights and bannished them from the lands of old. 4th century: * the time when Man traveled to America and discovered the the first portal that Paradox fell into some ages ago. Azmuth was at that time constructing the Omnitrix! 5th century: * A time when the Nega-Bots (The Robot Gwen) were formed while Men was getting to know America! 6th century: * Kevin Levin's true birth origin and was in the time when Indaustry began! 7th century: * A time when Ben Tennyson's ancestor, Colonel Curtis Franks help win the Revolutionary War. 8th century: * 9th century: * 10th century: * 11th century: * 12th century: * 13th century: * 14th century: * 15th century: * 16th century: * 17th century: * 18th century: *1808: Sir George is born 19th century: *1926: Professor Paradox is born. *1938: Vera Tennyson is born. *1940: Gordon Tennyson is born. *1942: Max Tennyson is born. *1946: Hex and Aloysius James Animore are born. *1948: King Xarion is born. *1956: Professor Paradox disappears at age 30. *1957: Prisoner 775 is born. *1958: Max Tennyson is recruited into the Plumbers after helping stop the Synthroid. *1966: Mrs. Levin is born. *1970: Sandra Tennyson is born. *1973: Joel Tennyson is born. *1976: Camille Mann is born. *1980: Joey is born. *1981: Frightwig is born. *1983: Prince Gyula is born. *1987: Charmcaster is born. *1988: Kenneth Tennyson is born. *1989: Jennifer Nocturne is born. *1992: Ben, Gwen, Sunny Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Kai Green, Elena Validus, Pierce and Helen Wheels is born. *1994: Cooper Daniels is born. *1995: Devin Levin is killed. *1997: Alan Albright is born. *1998: Jimmy Jones is born. 20th century - 21st centrury: * Where Kevin finnaly released the Robot Gwen and replaced the Real one till this day! Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 21:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Ben 10: Race Against Time You know, in the alternate timeline in Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben's parents, Carl and Sandra didn't want him to call him "mommy and daddy", "mother and father" and "mom and dad", why?, do you think Ben's has birth-parents? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe because they were probably his adopted Parents, If he does maybe it's just like Spider-Man, being raised only by the Grandfather, and I believe Kevin Probaly something to do with it! Can you edit some things in Ben 10 (2013 film)? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure Lucy Liu can play Julie?, cause well she's 42 years old and James Franco is 33 Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) By the way, can you make some aliens that are voiced and used, even some trivia, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Can you name a child actor who was born on 2001 to play Mike Morningstar as a 12-year old and a younger child actor born on 2008 to play Ben as a 5-year old, a good actor who played Ben's original parents, who died and were born on a human space planet, and a voice actress who played Morningstar's deceased mother in the 2013 film of Ben 10? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Any more episodes on season 3 of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you edit some things on Ben 10: Race Against Time (Animated Version)? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you write the 4th series of Ben 10 which has Johnathan Adams voice the main antagonist? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure Ben 10 : Call of the Wild!, I'll show ya on the Page Ben 10: CALL OF THE WILD!, would ya make the title picture of it?, oh and I'll tell ya the rest! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Can you make a season 5 which takes place after Race Against Time? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) let me process season 5, first we must get through Four! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Tragould No, i mean the original series which takes place after Race Against Time Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell Blazikan on Ben 10 Wiki if he unblocks me, i promise i will never add sources from Wikipedia and TV.com? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Aye, I will, in the mean time I did some casts for Pearl and Platinum, You make them just like you did Yellow and Blue, I'll see what I can with Blaziken! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Negative 10 Since Charmcaster is busy dealing with Adwaita, who would replace her in Driscoll's 2nd Negative 10, if it ever comes back? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I would say the Robot Gwen! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 15:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Tragould You know, Frank and Lili, Gwen's parents don't have the same eyes she has, Frank has brown and Lili has blue, why is that? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:03, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Travis, you have heard of Generator Rex, right, well here's some things I might ask you to edit in, http://genrexfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Season_2_Episodes Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I created a new Ben 10 video game called Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Fight for Destiny, would you like to edit some things in it, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Morning, Travis, you couldn't get my messages last night, sorry about being rude, but I wanted to tell you that I just created that new Ben 10 video game, The Fight for Destiny Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 13:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) If you heard about Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, can you do some edits in http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_Mystery_Incorporated_season_2, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You know, you were right about Blaziken, cause i just got blocked again Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I think we should put a stop to bullies like him, we should report that bully to the ones that mad a program which reports about bullies like him! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 20:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey, Tragould, you heard about Pokemon, and if you heard about Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, can you help on http://ygofanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_GX_Season_5, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Travis, is it a movie?, how does it go?, who's the main antagonist and the ancient aliens? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is! Ben 10: Alien Past!, it goes that Kevin enters the Ultimatrix and becomes Alien 11'000, and the anicient Aliens were the result of Kevin's absorbing and causes Ben's Alien Forms to become their ancestral forms! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 14:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I created that Ben 10: Alien Past movie the contributer asked for, what you like to edit some more, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Any trivia on Alien Past? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you know weaknesses in Ultimate Humongousaur, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Wildmutt? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Larry I found the sight known as stopabully sight, care to give it a try?, oh and by the way, maybe you can find away to publish our stories on Ben 10, and Generator Rex! 00:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Tragould (Talk - Blog - )Tragould Sure, where is the stop a bully sight? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) www.stopabully.com! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 19:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Tragould How did the "Ultimate Alien" version of Victor Validus died? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) hey, i gotta talk to you, it's about Gwen, her dad and Kevin: well, there was that time when you said Frank was Driscoll, Urien and Patrick (despite that they have blue eyes and he has brown), but in "The Purge" they were all 3 seen at Old George's meeting, and when you wrote Gwen ugly with a stuffy nose, thinking that she is Robot Gwen, but in "Greetings from Techadon", she said the things that happened 6 yrs ago, meaning she's the real Gwen, and finally Kevin, you sorta mentioned as Lord Dragon Kahn, but Kev is born in 1991, that was when Harvey Hackett (his step-father) told him he married his mother when he was 4 years old. I'm sorry i hurted your feelings, Travis, but they are really excisting in the show, but i'll always be editing with you, i'll always be your buddy, so do you wanna edit Solitary Alignment? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Could you edit things in Inspector Number 13, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Since Inspector #13 is deleted, can you edit The Enemy of My Frenemy, instead, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) We had this discussion, Kevin did not alter the future, he didn't create Robot Gwen, it's just parallel worlds, that's always happens, okay? Let's just try to work it out like that, like Gwen and Kevin are the good guys, no more Gwen is ugly, no more Kevin is responsible Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you make some edits in Couples Retreat? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 15:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Travis, i apologize for what i said to you the other day, i was a jerk, so if you forgive, will you edit The Enemy of My Frenemy and Couples Retreat, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I created the Dran the Witchhag page Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I created Catch a Falling Star, The Eggman Cometh, Night of the Living Nightmare, The Beginning of the End and The Ultimate Enemy Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Travis, i created The Enemy of My Frenemy, Couples Retreat, Catch a Falling Star, The Eggman Cometh, Night of the Living Nightmare, The Beginning of the End and The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1-2 (season 2 finale) Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Travis, can you go back to Generator Rex Fan Fiction Wiki and write what Van Kleiss's EVO form looks like, it has the height of Ultimate Aggregor, and can you go to Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fiction Wiki as well, we can put the 3 arcs Battle City, Battle Ship and Battle Tower in Yu-Gi-Oh GX Season 5, and Seto Kaiba has a daughter, she's 13 and she's played by Maggie Blue O'Hara, and she has a crush on Chazz, and Zigfried Von Schroeder returns Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) let me think about it first! oh and I thought up a Totally Spies and Pokemon Crossover, could you make a crossover page on Pokemon, Ben 10, Heroes Unite site? well after Ben 10 and Pokemon crossover! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 22:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Any thoughts on Yu-Gi-Oh! I borrowed some thoughts from FanFiction.Net that Yugi had Elemental Heroes, Blue-Eyes Dragons and 2 of Joey's monsters, and Joey had one of Yugi's monsters and the Dark Magician Girl look-alike Mana had a Dark Magician Girl card, you make the info, i'll the make the monsters and the episodes Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) What's the matter, Travis, is something wrong with Yu-Gi-Oh!, or is Pokemon crossovers the only thing you're busy on right now? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Nothing is the matter with Yu-Gi-Oh, well Pokemon seems to have less crossovers and they seem not to know of other worlds either than just Pokemon! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 22:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Well, i guess there's one way to http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Wishes_final_seasons_until_the_PokeSquad Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry Travis, the thing i created was deleted, but i manage to recreate it at http://pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Wishes_final_seasons Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, here's how I think the season 3 will be like, Ben and Gwen are 17, Kevin is 18, and Ben is about to Graduate from the Plumbers' Academy, and Inorcat is the main antagonist, here's how Ben's design will be, his pants are now dark grey, Gwen's design is a blue bandana, and blue heels, and blue top and blue skirt, and her hair is short at the same size as Julie's, Kevin's design is a Black Jacket, a black sleveless shirt, black pants and black shoes, and Elena's is a ponytail on her hair, a strapless black bra, with her red sleveless jacket covering it, and wearing bracelets, flip flops, and black knee socks with a skirt, and has earrings, plus Julie has the same design you said she would look like, and the season is to be based on the 4th season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and Mr. T is included to fight Ben, oh and make some episodes for season 3 of The Secret Saturdays, and some titles for the last Pokemon seasons, and make some more episodes of the final Season 2 guide of Generator Rex, please Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) sounds like a plan, oh and by the way, for the last Seasons of Pokemon Black and White, I thought up Pokemon: Wild League for the second season of Black and White, Arena Adventures, and XD!, as for Gwen for season 3, after Dran no longer posses her, she starts to look more like the Future Gwen only, she wears the same Cat shirt when she was young only it's smaller, and wears pants, well Kevin got interested to the real Gwen rather than the Dran Possed one in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien! I will need an episode guide for Secret Saturdays and I'll think up something for Generator Rex! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 13:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Tragould I created Ben 10: Ultimate Alien the 3rd season Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 13:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC)